The present invention generally relates to security kiosks, systems, and methods to control access to an area.
Gated communities, condominiums, office buildings and parks, and other multi-unit and occupant areas may desire a security system to allow access only to occupants and their desired visitors. For example, a gated community or office part may have a guardhouse at a gate, and hire a security officer to only admit occupants or approved visitors. A condominium or office building may have a check-in desk and secure lobby with an attendant or security officer. Occupants may communicate to the security officer or attendant all approved visitors, along with the dates and times they are approved for access to the area.
Hiring a security officer or attendant may be expensive. Some systems have been developed utilizing virtual security officers who are located in a central location and monitor a gate and communicate with visitors through a camera, microphone, and speaker remotely. Although these may be less expensive than a security officer on-site, they may still be costly and communication may be slower, especially when the communication networks which are relied on have heavy traffic.
As can be seen, there may be an ongoing need to minimize the cost of systems to control access to an area while providing fast and accurate service to occupants and their visitors.